


Noël esseulés

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (J'ai déjà dit que c'était mon préféré et que je l'aimais fort), A little bittersweet bc it's Gab and he's like this, C'est fluff, M/M, My child my son protect him, i love gabriel so much
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Gabriel était encore seul pour Noël - cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, cela faisait des siècles qu'il était seul, il s'était habitué depuis le temps.Pourtant, pour d'autres personnes, le premier Noël sans famille était plus compliqué à encaisser.





	Noël esseulés

**Author's Note:**

> ET JE SUIS A JOUR SI C'EST PAS BEAU CA  
> Surtout avec ce ship (Emma si tu passes par là je suis vraiment désolé.e, je sais que tu voulais du Sam/Lucifer, mais j'ai pas pu résister à mon OTP), que j'aime de tout mon petit coeur (spoil : en fait j'aime surtout Gabriel) (et je pleure toujours en attendant désespérément son retour) (ce qui serait littéralement le seul argument qui me convaincrait de reprendre cette série)  
> Bref, vous n'avez pas signé pour mon sel sur SPN, donc bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Gabriel avait toujours adoré Noël. Bon, cela ne valait pas Halloween, mais le verglas lui assurait déjà des chutes mémorables en veux-tu en voilà, les repas de famille étaient toujours aussi drôles à observer de l'extérieur, et il suffisait de quelques flocons pour parfaire le tableau.  
C'était dingue, n'empêche, comme leur Père avait réussi son coup. Bon, la plupart des humains ne se rappelaient plus exactement de l'origine de cette fête - tant que le bon nombre de cadeaux étaient sous le sapin -, mais c'était malgré tout l'un de ses envoyés qui avait causé tout ça, et un mortel par dessus le marché.  
Il connaissait un certain porteur de lumières qui, du fin fond de sa cage, devait bouillir de rage.  
Se baladant tranquillement dans les rues enneigées de Palo Alto, l'archange sentit pourtant une âme esseulée, au milieu des rires et des guirlandes. Là-bas, dans un petit studio d'étudiant, un jeune homme passait son premier Noël sans sa famille.  
Samuel Winchester.  
Bien sûr, Gabriel connaissait le destin de l'étudiant, même trop bien. Il savait pertinemment, depuis le temps, que de toutes les vies que ses propres frères allaient briser, celles des Winchester seraient les premières sur la liste. Il savait qu'un jour, cet homme devrait apprendre à tuer son cher Dean, ou alors à mourir de sa main.  
Alors quand il déposa quelques cadeaux au pied du lit du jeune homme, et qu'une odeur de gâteaux envahit le petit appartement, le sourire du jeune homme suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Gabriel.  
Vu les épreuves qui l'attendaient, il avait bien droit à un peu de bonheur avant.


End file.
